


Do you wanna die without a scar ?

by BittersweetMirror



Series: It's not wrong if you truely love someone [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Français | French, Gay Character, Guitarist, M/M, Music, Musicians, Sad, Scars, introduction, singer - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMirror/pseuds/BittersweetMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's an introduction to a possible story of bromance between a singer and his guitarist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna die without a scar ?

**Author's Note:**

> The text below is gonna be written in FRENCH - don't hesitate to ask me for the translation.  
> That's an original idea. The characters are mine.  
> Don't reproduct or use it without ask me before.  
> Thank you for reading !  
> (c)BittersweetMirror

_«Veux-tu mourir sans cicatrices ?»_

Cette phrase sonnait d’une manière étrange dans mes oreilles. C’était particulier, c’en était presque effrayant. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, et plus je le regardais, plus je m’inquiétais. Il parlait de sa voix rauque, souffrante, cette voix qui a besoin qu’on l’écoute. Les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient bien sa fatigue, qui était autant psychique que physique. Il avait le regard fuyant, incertain, à la limite de perdre cet éclat de vie que je lui connaissais. Il remarqua que je ne savais pas quoi répondre, répéta sa question.

_«Eh bien, c’est à dire que…»_

Il me coupa, le regard abattu, dirigé vers le bas. Il semble ailleurs, déconnecté, à la limite de ne pas pouvoir tenir debout. En faite, je me demande même s’il lui reste encore des forces.

_«La douleur, c’est ce qui fait qu’on se sent vivant, non ? Quand tu souffres, tu ressens. Quand tu ressens, t’es vivant. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me taillader pour avoir l’impression de vivre ? A quoi bon éclipser une douleur par une autre ? J’en ai marre de souffrir, Gared.. Je ne peux plus survivre de cette manière.. Fais quelque chose… Je te le demande à toi parce que je sais que tu me comprends… Ne me laisse pas faire une connerie… Ne me laisse pas me taillader jusqu’à ce que je pisse le sang… Je t’en supplie Gared, je t’en supplie… Sors-moi de ce cercle vicieux.. J’en peux plus… Je ne suis plus assez fort pour supporter tout ça… Je ne suis plus assez fort pour vivre… Je n’ai plus que toi… Plus que toi.. Avant que ce soit trop tard...»_

Il sanglotait désormais, sa voix se brisait, et je finis par le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer de toutes mes forces contre moi, lui caresse le dos

_«Du calme Chris… T’as bu… T’es perdu…»_

Il a un rire amer

_«Je suis le Lord of the Lost… Je ne devrais pas me perdre, moi…»_

Et il enfouit son visage dans mon torse pour pleurer, il n’arrive plus à articuler quoi que ce soit. Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi, pour être sûr qu’il comprenne que je n’allais pas l’abandonner, que je ne comptais pas le laisser seul avec tout ça.

 

_«... Je veillerai sur toi Chris… Je te promets que je veillerai sur toi, que je vais t’aider…»_


End file.
